Gothic Love
by FerociousKitty511
Summary: this is a Jasper Alice story... its short right now but it will get better i promise... right now its rated M because there will be lemons in later chapter ; have fun reading thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is my new story its a very short chapter but yeah the chapters will get longer as i keep writing. ill see you at the bottom :)**

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

First day at a new school and of course I don't fit in.

It was my mother's idea to move to a small town. Of course my dad agreed. We used to live in the busy town of Fort Worth, Texas. Now we live in Forks Washington. Its constant clouds and rain here, I miss the sun but I don't miss the ridiculous heat too much.

I'm a sixteen year old sophomore in Forks High School; here it's required to take P.E. all four years so I decided to take ROTC. It's basically for students who plan on joining the military. It's just my luck that today's the day that their doing physical training.

It's pouring down raining, windy, cold and everything is covered in mud! But luckily they let me sit out today while the others are out doing pushups and sprints in the mud.

Finally its lunch, I still don't know anyone but I don't have to listen to teachers. I was standing in line keeping to myself when I heard someone behind me clear their throat. When I turned to look there was a girl and she instantly spoke to me.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen" she was definitely a bit cheerful for this weather.

"Hi, I'm Jasper Hale."

"Your new here aren't you"

"Uh, yeah"

"Do you have a southern accent?"

We kept moving up in the line and she was still smiling at me. She was shorter than me with dark brown spiky hair and ocean blue eyes. Then I figured out why she was staring at me, I still hadn't answered her question.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm from Texas"

She giggled at me and I just got my tray and headed to an empty table. I was surprised when she sat right next to me when she could've sat across from me. We stayed talking about how I liked it here and where I came from. Just before she headed to her class she took my hand and wrote her number on it and told me to text or call her sometime.

* * *

**Well? how'd you like it? Read and review please.... i also have a story called Choices... i haven't updated that one recently though but its there if you want to read it :) just click on my name at the top and scroll down to stories and there it is :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks guys for reading my story.. sorry it took me so long to get the new chapter up. okay well get to reading and ill see you at the bottom :D**

**oh and i do NOT own Alice or Jasper sadly lol  
**

**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO**

The rest of the day went slow. When I got home my parents had gone to finish getting our stuff back in Texas and drive back home to forks. So I walked into our mostly empty house and put down my stuff. I walked up the stairs to my room. I looked in the mirror to see my black hair completely flat against my pale face and my green eyes staring back at me.

When I went to fix my hair I noticed Alice's number on the back of my hand. I grabbed my phone and sent her a text. I sat it on my dresser and went back to trying to fix my hair. I grabbed my phone when it started to play fuck me like you hate me. I slid open my phone and read Alice's reply to my text. I quickly replied back.

After we were texting for about an hour I invited her over to hand out. I checked to make sure I looked good after I changed into my black nickleback t-shirt and my black and red strap pants that I got from hot topic the weekend before we left Texas. I heard a knock on the door down stairs and went to answer it.

She had changed clothes since lunch but other than that she was the same. She had on a blood red t shirt and a black skirt to go with her combat boots. I liked it better than the black shirt and the black pants she had earlier.

"Hey jazz" she started calling me jazz while we were texting.

We went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Alice seemed a lot shyer than she did earlier today. I went and grabbed the bag of Doritos and a coke for each of us to eat and drink while we hung out.

She asked me what Texas was like and how I could stand the heat there. She asked about my friends as I brought them up and how I was lucky to have friends that were like me. My phone went off and I looked at it to see that it was my friend slash ex boyfriend Eric. Alice saw his contact picture and asked about it since it was still a picture of me and him kissing.

"Jazz are you um... gay?" her voise gave away the fact that she was clearly nervous.

I laughed and stated boldly "only halfway"

We both started laughing. She checked her phone

"Wow it's already almost midnight, I should be going home I guess" she groaned a little.

"You don't seem too fond of that idea."

"I'm not fond of it. It's Friday which means that my mom went to the bar."

"What's wrong with her going to the bar?"

She sighed "nothing is wrong with her _going_. My mom is well… she's hard to explain but since she went to the bar she never comes home alone and I hate seeing her with a new guy every single week. Normally I'm still up when the guy leaves and they are always so weird and I hate it."

I felt bad for Alice, really bad." Alice, you don't have to go home you can stay here ill sleep on the couch or something tonight if you want."

Her eyes light up instantly "Really?"  
I nodded as I was smiling at her, and she stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Jazzy."

I laughed "do you want some shorts to change into?"

"yes please" she followed me as I walked up the stairs to my room.

When I opened my door I noticed I had some boxers on the floor and I hurried to pick them up and fix my bed and toss my boxers in my closet.

Alice giggled at me "sorry"

"its fine jazzy I don't mind"

I noticed she was calling me jazzy a lot and I actually liked it.

I found a pair of black gym shorts I one of the boxes I still had to unpack and handed them to her. Then I found a white tshirt and gave it to her.

When I grabed my shorts she stepped out to let me change. I took off my shirt and jeans and pulled on my shorts. When I opened my door back up alice was standing there and she looked at me then starting biting her black lip. I laughed softly and walked down stairs.

"night Alice"

She took a minute but then said "Night Jazzy"

* * *

**Well? what did you think? was it good? i hope so thanks for reading Review PLeaaaase good reviews will keep the story good otherwise i wont be motivated enough to keep writing it :) okay well see ya next time happy reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys ive all of a sudden felt like writing so Ive got a lot done :) ill try to be updating alot more from now on. so far im happy where the story is going. and well here it is Chapter Three  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

When I woke up I could smell bacon and hear someone moving around in the kitchen. I yawned and sat up just as Alice was walking into the living room holding two plates. She was still wearing my shorts and shirt and her hair was all flattened down. She smiled and sat down next to me handing me a plate with eggs toast and bacon on it.

"What's this?"

"I made you breakfast, I figured since you let me stay and sleep in your comfy bed that I should make you breakfast. So I did"

I grinned at her and took a bite of toast "thanks Alice"

We finished eating in silence and took care of our stuff. I took my pillow back up stairs and tossed it on my bed. As soon as I was back downstairs Alice attacked me with more questions.

"So Jazzy, do you like any of the girls at school."

I sat back on the couch next to her. "Alice, I was there one day."

"Ugh. Okay fine do you think any of the girls..." she paused "or I guess in your case do you think any of the girls or guys are hot?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes then whispered softly "one"

She smiled and looked down, I think she was blushing "who is it?"

I shrugged and said softly watching for her reaction "just a girl I saw"

She looked at me instantly and whispered. "What's her name, Jasper?"

That was the first time she called me Jasper since we met.

"her name is Alice Cullen" I couldn't help but grin when she started turning beat red.

"you're just saying that"

"no I'm not, I mean it Alice"

She looked at me and smiled "Really?"

I nodded and she whispered very softly "I think you're hot too"

I grinned at her. "Well I need to take a shower and finish unpacking. But your welcome to stand and watch TV chill out whatever."

She nodded "Thanks again Jazzy

"Sure Sure" I walked upstairs and grabbed some clothes and a towel before going into the bathroom and getting in the shower.

When I got out I got dressed and ran the brush threw my hair quickly to get it to lay right while it dries. I walked downstairs to see Alice asleep on the couch. I walked over and sat on the edge in front of her and rubbed her arm.

I whispered her name softly "Alice"

She groaned and stretched before opening her eyes. "did I fall asleep?" her voice was so soft.

"yes you did… if you want I'm going to my room to unpack if you wanna come lay down" she sat up and nodded.

We walked up to my room and I turned my CD on softly. she looked at me "who is that?"

I grinned at her "me and my friends in Texas we had our own band"

"Really? That is so cool. Who's singing?"

I bit my lip "I am and I play lead guitar, Eric was bass and then our friend Charlie was on drums"

She looked as if she had just met someone famous "That is so cool. Why didn't you tell me about that?"

I shrugged "It just never came up"

I grabbed my knife and cut open one of the boxes and started to unpack and take care of things. We talked every now and then but mostly just listened to music.

It was about one when we ordered some pizza. Just as it was delivered my mom called me on my cell.

"Hey mom how's Texas?"

"hi hunny, were going to be on our way back up there later today. Oh and your friends say hello. They came over to help us carry stuff out."

"cool ok well I say hey then."

"how's school" she sounded worried when she asked that

"it was fine. I met a girl named Alice, she's over here now."

"oh okay well that's good hunny" I heard my dad holler her name in the background "your dad needs my help so ill see you when we get back home. We should be back either Monday or Tuesday. Love you hunny"

"love you mom" I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

Alice and I finished eating our pizza. Then we both sat on my bed talking and laughing when she leaned over on me.

"Jazzy, I love being with you, no one at school likes me just because I dress in all black." Her voice was just a soft whisper

"me too Alice."

She turned and looked at me then before I even knew what happened; she kissed me then whispered softly "Thank you Jazzy."

* * *

**:O CLIFFHANGING... well whatd ya think like i said i like where its going.. but do you? i mean after all your opinion is the one that matters most :D**

** so go on click that little review button go on its right down there JUST CLICK IT ALREADY**

** (o.o)**

** _ m m_ _**

** | PLEASE CLICK |**

** | THE LITTLE |**

** | REVIEW |**

** |_ BUTTON _|**


	4. Chapter 4

**im not going to try to come up with what to say for this one so you know what ill just see you at the bottom :D**

**and i dont own any of the characters... sadly**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Alice and I laid there on my bed staying quiet after she kissed me. I couldn't believe it the one person in forks that was like me, dressed in black like the hardcore music and everything. Actually liked me and I know for a fact that I liked her. I've only known her for a day yet I feel like I can tell her anything.

We both jumped when her phone started going off. She answered it and I could hear yelling then Alice softly whispered "I know-"

Whoever it was cut her off with more yelling.

Her eyes started to well up "ok I'll be home la-… fine I'll be home now" she hung up and got off the bed

"Alice you ok?"

She didn't look at me "yea I just have to go home" she grabbed her clothes from yesterday and went to the bathroom to change.

She came back out dressed, hair fixed, and looking beautiful still. "I'll see you at school Jazz."

I ran after her when she went down stairs "Alice wait."

When she turned around I pulled her to me and kissed her. She didn't pull away; instead she pressed herself against me.

Then I whispered "Now you can leave, I'll see you at school."

* * *

My weekend went slow. I couldn't wait to get to school Monday to see Alice. On Sunday my sister Rosalie called from college to see how I liked forks.

We talked for a few hours and I surprised myself when I told her all about Alice.

She kept awehing at me and that was driving me crazy. Finally I got off the subject of me when I asked her how college was.

Rose is attending TCU back home in Texas. She's a freshman and all summer long she was freaking out about being ready.

"So rose any guys been hitting on you yet?"

"DUH, but there's one guy named Emmett, AH, he is so hot." And that's all that it took for her to launch into one of her stories.

After a while we got off the phone it was about noon when I decided to text Alice.

_Hey Alice, Whats up?_

_Nothing but I gtg for now if I don't talk to you later I'll see you at school meet me by the cafeteria._

* * *

Finally Monday morning I couldn't wait to see Alice. I got ready a lot quicker than normal and decided to head out for school early. I went outside and it was unusually sunny for forks, but I loved it. I got into my red 1998 ford Mustang and drove to school.

When I got there there were only a few cars in the parking lot. I hurried to get out and walk to the cafeteria. When I turned the corner I was surprised to see Alice already here.

"Hey Alice" I called out to her, but she didn't look up/

I walked over to her but she stayed looking down and whispered. "Hey jazz."

"What's wrong?" She took a deep breath before looking up.

I couldn't believe it; her left eye was all bruised.

"Alice what happened?"

She looked around "will you skip school with me today?"

I nodded "yes."

She took my hand and pulled me to the parking lot. "Can we take your car?

We drove back to my house in complete silence. As soon as we were inside she broke down into tears.

"I'm leaving Jazzy" She spoke so softly I could barely hear her.

"What happened Alice?" we were both sitting on the couch now.

"My mom was pissed. She hit me, a lot." she started to unbutton her shirt and pulled it off her arms and they were bruised all over.

"Jazzy I think my rib is broken again and I'm tired of it. I'll find a motel or somewhere to live. But I just have to get out… now"

I carefully pulled her to me and held her close "Alice you can live here. I'll explain it to my parents when they get back"

She pulled away "I can take care of myself jasper. I'm not some charity case."

I looked at her with serious eyes "I never said you were a charity case and Alice you're staying here. Pay rent or whatever if you want to but you now live here."

She just kept looking at me but then she nodded "fine. Thank you jazzy"

* * *

**Well did you like this chapter... i did but it gets a lot more interesting from here on :D...psssst the more reweiws the better it will me :D**

** (o.o)**

** m m_ _**

** | PLEASE CLICK |**

** | THE LITTLE |**

** | REVIEW |**

** |_ BUTTON _ |**


	5. Author's note

Author's note…..

Hey guys… I'm sorry I haven't updated I've had some personal issues going on in my family. I've tried to continue my story but every time I do it turns to opposite direction I want it to.

Here in a couple of weeks I might write a random story to just blow off some steam, mostly to just get everything off my chest. So if you want a dramatic hate filled story that'll be the one to go read. When/if I write it it will most likely resemble what's going on right now in my life so I'm apologizing ahead of time if it offends anyone. I most defiantly not wanting to offend people but just get my anger out.

Thank you for being so patient and understanding.

XOXOXO

~GothicGirl AKA Heather


End file.
